lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 906
Report #906 Skillset: Aethercraft Skill: Secondmate Org: Symphonium Status: Completed Jul 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 2. Problem: The effect that deadspace (from turret deaden) has on a ship shields (fully disable) in combination with its power cost (only 8 prompt), duration (1 hour), and activation time (instantaneous) make it too strong. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make deadspace delay-to-enable, as pilot fusion to flashpoints is delayed, though a few seconds longer than fusion might be required. This would allow a window for ships to be repulsed from the dock (and make sure any ship movement breaks the action - so if you try to do this willy nilly it will be costly) Also make it cost 10p. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Make deadspace a shorter duration (like 10 minutes). In addition to this, make it reduce shield effectiveness, rather than destroy shields outright. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: In addition to a delay-to-enable, create a new 10p, delay-to-enable ability that can protect location against rupture/shock/deadspace. This would first have to be stripped before any of these "room" effects could be enabled. Player Comments: ---on 6/23 @ 17:16 writes: I think some combination of #1 and #2 would be good. ---on 6/26 @ 22:10 writes: Solution 1 is fine, but I am also fine with lowering the duration of deadspace. That's all though. ---on 6/27 @ 00:43 writes: Since there is turret strip and clarionblast, that functionality (totally disabled shield) would still exist, it would just be required to be actively achieved. Please consider everything from the point of view of deadspace at the dock during aetherflares. More comments are welcome, I am probably going to end up revising solutions before submitting. Would like any additional feedback. ---on 7/10 @ 22:57 writes: I don't know aethercombat as much as I'd like, but this seems like a good thing. ---on 7/14 @ 18:43 writes: Deadspace is 1-room-only. We've used it to our advantage a lot when the other side has dropped it in a location. If they're perching in it, they're vulnerable to a quick barrage. If there are a number of bombarding ships with no pilot sitting in it... well. Isn't it a good thing that pilotless bombarding ships are vulnerable? If they have a pilot, all they have to do is steer 1 room and then they've got their shields back (and that 8p was completely wasted). Is there a specific scenario in which you see that the 'move one room' doesn't work, during ship combat, that causes a problem? On the whole I'm actually pretty content with it as it is right now simply as it -does- make aether combat more tricky / exciting and makes bombard-with-many-ships that each only have one person on them rather more dangerous. ---on 7/14 @ 18:44 writes: As such, I do not agree with solutions 2 or 3 (especially 3). I do not have a problem with putting a short delay (ie 10 seconds) on deadspace though, which gives other ships in the room a chance to move-- if they have a pilot. ---on 7/15 @ 17:33 writes: Pilotless bombarding ships are vulnerable regardless. The fact is that this effect makes even a fully crewed bombarding ship just as vulnerable with no chance to counteract this. An uncrewed bombarder that gets a clarionblast to the shield orb is screwed. A fully crewed ship that gets the same can recover -- but both ships in deadspace are sitting ducks. This instantaneous ability can basically negate the entire buildup of the bombard if the ship's only choice is move or die. The situation of disabling all the shields in the one location you are REQUIRED TO STAY IN to compete in aetherflares for a full hour is too much. An alternative solution might be to remove the shield stripping effect from deadspace entirely (since it will still block use of the map and block communication channels as an effect, as well as take up the area so that a rupture or shockwave can't be placed there). In the course of normal combat, that 8p is never "wasted" because the constant effect stays in place for a full hour. You create a steady obstacle that the other pilot has to avoid (from memory) or else be vulnerable within for the duration. ---on 7/15 @ 20:33 writes: It seems pretty easy to counteract it-- move when a turret locks on to you (it takes balance and tells you). If both ships are in the same room fighting, and one drops 8p for deadspace, the other ship has full power to blow up modules or anything of that sort. Advantage would go to the second ship as both of them are now shieldless and one has almost no power left. If your issue is that the other person has to avoid it 'from memory,' then make it so Deadspace shows up on SHIP LOOK for all ships instead of just the one who drops it. It would make sense, your ship's sensors can't penetrate it. That alleviates that concern, and seems a reasonable solution. Second option, a 10-power ability to remove deadspace (perhaps with a delay). I'd far prefer that to a 'protection against mines in this room' skill, so you can get rid of it at the dock after a fight is done. ---on 7/16 @ 01:33 writes: Turret deadspace is a room effect that does not require the turret to lock on to you, so there is no warning of the type you're imagining. Equally, enacting it does not prevent the ship who did so from near-instantly gliding out of range, since the pilot's balance is not effected by turret balance. As I have stated above, the issue is deadspace at docks. I did not put forward a suggestion to prevent them being placed there entirely both because the skill has other uses besides the shield stripping, and because I feel there should remain -some- vulnerability, however my argument remains that it is too much. Please stay on topic. ---on 7/16 @ 03:15 writes: Solution 2 supported. I wouldn't mind it getting a small delay, either. ---on 7/16 @ 21:11 writes: Turret lock, on the other hand, does give warning-- so if you're moving up on a ship that is in deadspace, warning is received. Both ships are also able to 'near-instantly' glide out if they want as well, assuming both are piloted. ---on 7/16 @ 21:11 writes: PS: Comments discussing the skill, how it's used, and alternative suggestions that I'd prefer to see are not off-topic. ---on 7/25 @ 19:26 writes: Solution 2 Supported. As is, deadspace promotes very silly aetherflare tactics that get very boring very fast and help reduce the flares to who has the most ships. ---on 7/26 @ 16:15 writes: Well, not to disagree with support, but, whoever has the most manned ships probably should win, heh. My concern is that 1 ship can take out many too quickly and easily in the shooting-fish-in-a-barrel situation that results from deadspace on the dock.